


Burt Hummel Fixes Everything

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine goes to visit Kurt in New York, they both have a lot to get off of their chests. They turn to Burt for help. A "The Break Up" response fic. Burt's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burt Hummel Fixes Everything

Burt was working on fixing a muffler on an old junky car when he heard his phone ringing. He got up, brushed his hands off on his apron to get as much oil and grease off of them as possible, and picked up the phone.

"Hummel Tire and Lube. Burt speaking. How can I help you?"

"Dad?" Came the quiet voice on the other end, and Burt was pretty sure he was crying.

"Kurt? What's wrong? You cryin', kiddo?"

"Everything's wrong, dad. Everything."

Burt heard a few shuddering breaths, followed by harsh sobs. He wished his son were with him now, instead of miles away in New York. Wished he could hug him and try to make it better. And even though he never knew exactly what to say, he knew he could make Kurt feel a little better just by wrapping his arms around him and squeezing tightly.

"Wanna talk to me about it?" He asked.

"It's Bl-Blaine....H-he...Ch-Ch-Cheated on me." Kurt said, through his tears.

Burt could tell he'd had a hell of a time getting the words out.

"Take a deep breath, Kurt. I can't talk to you about this while you're cryin' so hard. It's hard to make out what you're sayin'." Burt said, trying for a calm, soothing tone and hoping it was working. He hated hearing Kurt like this.

He heard Kurt take a few deep, steadying breaths, and then he began again.

"Blaine cheated on me." He said, voice sounding more sure this time.

"Are you positive, Kurt? How'd you find out?"

"He came to visit yesterday. He showed up and he was acting weird. I....I wanted to know what was wrong, and he-" Kurt stopped talking for a moment. Burt could hear him crying and trying to pull himself back together. It broke his heart. "He told me he was...with...someone." Kurt finished.

"And by with someone, he meant-"

Kurt cut Burt off, half shouting now.

"He meant he hooked up with someone! Those were his exact words, dad! He wouldn't even tell me who." Kurt said, sounding defeated.

"I'm so sorry, buddy. I wish there was something I could do."

"I don't expect you to do anything. I just...needed to talk to someone. And Rachel's sort of having her own problems right now. So..."

"I understand." Burt said. "Did you talk to him about it?"

"I waited up all night. I couldn't sleep, and I just waited in a chair in the dark by myself. Waited for him to come out so we could talk. But when he finally got up I just...I couldn't. I couldn't talk to him after..." Kurt began to cry again, taking a little longer this time to compose himself. "I couldn't even look at him. I just kept picturing...I just...I couldn't, dad. I couldn't do it."

Burt was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Why would he do that to me, dad? ....How could he?" Kurt asked brokenly.

"I don't know, buddy. I really don't. Doesn't sound like him at all."

"I know. I think that's what hurts the most. Because...Because I feel like there's something really wrong. Because he wouldn't....He wouldn't."

"Mmm." Burt hummed gruffly.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna go, dad. I'm sorry for keeping you from work. I'll, um. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, kiddo. I love you."

"I love you, too, dad. Bye."

Burt heard the click of Kurt hanging up, and then a dial tone. He hung up the phone, and went back to work, trying not to think too much about what his son had just told him, and worrying just the same.

000

Three days later, Burt was in the shop. It was a slow day. No cars had been brought in yet, so he was sitting behind the counter, working on some documents. He heard footsteps approaching the counter and looked up to find Blaine standing in front of him. He looked uncomfortable and scared and definitely sad.

"Um. Mr. Hummel." Blaine said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I...Can I talk to you? Or...You know what...If you're working I'll just...go. I should go. This was a bad idea. Sorry to bother you."

"Blaine, sit down. You know I think of you as a son. If you need to talk, I'm here."

Blaine walked back over and pulled up a chair sitting next to Burt.

"I don't know if you'll still think of me as a son after I tell you what I have to say." Blaine said, sighing heavily.

"Well, we won't know until you say it, will we?"

"I guess not." Blaine took a deep breath, running his hand over his face. "I did something...really, really stupid the other day, Mr. Hummel. And I think I ruined the best thing in my life."

"Go on." Burt urged, wondering how much Blaine was actually going to end up telling him.

"I met a guy...on the internet. I went to his house and I...Mr. Hummel, I cheated. I cheated on your son. And I would fully accept it if you wanted to kick my ass right now, because I kind of wish I could kick my own. I'm sorry for coming to you with this. I know it's stupid. But I just...I don't have anyone else to turn to, and...And you're like a father to me. But I just...I'm so sorry. I can't stand myself right now, and I'm sure you can't stand me either. I should...I should go."

"Be quiet for a minute, Blaine." Burt said. "I already know about the cheating."

"You do? Why haven't you kicked me out yet then?"

"Because, I know you, Blaine. I know you're madder at yourself than anyone else could be. I can tell just from the look on your face. Now, are you just gonna sit there and wait for me to hurt you, or are you gonna talk to me about why this is all happenin'?"

"I don't know why. I honestly...It's the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. I just...I was lonely, I guess? I needed Kurt. And he wasn't....And I couldn't...There's no excuse."

"No. No, there's not. But if we can figure out why you did it, we can stop it from happening again. And maybe make you feel a little better in the process. C'mon. Talk to me."

"I felt like Kurt was moving on, I think. I felt like...like he didn't need me anymore. So I was trying...I was trying not to need him. But I do need him. I need him and I want him and....And I screwed everything up." Blaine began to cry, and Burt wasn't sure what to do with himself, so he just sat there. "He won't even talk to me. I've called and texted but he won't answer. I don't even know if we're officially broken up. All I know is he hates me, and I hate myself. And you should hate me, too. But you don't."

"No, I don't. And neither does Kurt, believe it or not. That boy loves you. I know it. Even after all this. It might take him a while to come back around, but it'll all work out. You've gotta lighten up on yourself, though, buddy. You can't fix this until you fix you. Got it?"

"I don't know how. I don't know how to fix me. I wasn't always like this. I don't know what's happening to me. I can't...."

"You'll figure it out. I think the best thing right now is for you to take some time for yourself. Sort out your feelings. I'm sure Kurt will be right there waiting for you when you're ready."

"But-"

"He loves you." Burt cut him off. "And you love him. And, listen, I don't say this about just anyone, so take this to heart, alright?"

Blaine nodded, urging Burt to continue.

"I think you two were meant to be together. In fact, I'm almost sure of it. When you two are together, just sittin' around watchin' movies, doin' anything, really, just as long as you're together, I've never seen two happier people in the world. So take some time. Figure yourself out. I'll help you, if you want. And then you and me, we're gonna take a trip to New York. Even if you're not ready for months, I'll be here, and we'll hop on a plane, and we'll go talk to Kurt together."

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

Burt stood up, and Blaine followed suit, preparing to leave.

"Blaine?" Burt said, getting the boys attention.

"Yes, sir?" Blaine asked.

Burt took a few steps forward, wrapping his arms around Blaine. It took a few seconds for Blaine to respond. Presumably in shock of the act of physical affection. But then he was hugging Burt back tightly, and Burt could feel a few tears drop onto his shoulder.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered.

"No need to thank me." Burt said. And then Blaine was gone.

Burt sat back down, sighing heavily. Things were going to be okay. He could feel it.


End file.
